Beautiful Stranger
by SassyAngel
Summary: She's beautiful, and mysterious and she stole Arnold's heart but will he be able to find her again? And why is she so familiar?? R&R!!! ^_^
1. Chapter 1: Will I ever see you again?

Beautiful Stranger  
  
An: Well I hope you like this one!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my horrible plots and bad spelling  
  
Chapter 1: Will I ever see you again?  
  
The ballroom was huge; the Christmas tree sat in the corner covered with beautiful ornaments, people sat around the dance floor chatting softly, few were dancing gracefully to Silent Night. Arnold made his way though the crowd, he dressed as a prince in a silver suit, he looked handsome, a few loose strands of blond hair lay in front of his eyes, he brushed it away as he adjusted his mask.  
  
"Arnold You made it!" Rhonda said happily and hugged him.  
  
Arnold smiled, "I wouldn't miss it".  
  
"There's some refreshments on the table, please enjoy yourself." Rhonda said and gestured to the long table.  
  
"Thanks" Arnold said and headed over there.  
  
Arnold grabbed a wine glass and sat down. The person next to him sighed annoyingly.  
  
"I hate dances don't you" she asked and turned towards him.  
  
"I enjoy actually" Arnold said.  
  
"Why, you basically sit here and watch everyone else dance happily." She said. Arnold notice her big blue eyes roll with annoyance, and couldn't help but laugh as she reminded him so much of someone he once knew, but he held it back.  
  
"Well, do you want to dance?" Arnold asked. The woman's eyes widened in shock and nodded.  
  
Canon played softly as they swayed, to the beat. Arnold looked down at the mysterious woman, her long golden blonde hair lay on her petite back, and her red gown looked stunning in her small frame. He couldn't get a real look at his face because of her mask, but he bet she was beautiful. Arnold brought her close and she slowly rested her head on his shoulders, as the song ended, they parted.  
  
"Thank you, you don't know how much it means to me" she whispered.  
  
Arnold nodded and looked her over and noticed how she really reminded him of someone but he just didn't know who.  
  
"Would you like to go to the balcony?" she asked and grabbed a glass and headed towards the balcony expecting him to follow. Arnold sighed and followed.  
  
She leaned forward sipping occasionally to her wine as she looked at the city lights.  
  
"Beautiful aren't they?" she asked and looked towards Arnold.  
  
"Yes" he said breathlessly.  
  
"How do you know Rhonda?" Arnold asked curiously.  
  
"I went to school with her when I was younger." She stated.  
  
"So did I" Arnold said.  
  
She smiled, "yeah but I moved away when I was in the eighth grade" she said and sighed.  
  
Arnold thought to himself.  
  
"Hey" she said breaking his silence.  
  
Arnold looked at her and she pointed up, Arnold followed her gaze and saw mistletoe hanging above them.  
  
She smiled and grabbed Arnolds head and brought it closer to hers.  
  
Their lips brushed each others quickly and they parted.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Arnold" she whispered and hurried off.  
  
"Hey wait!!" Arnold called, but she was gone.  
  
'How do you know my name?' he thought.  
  
'And when will I see you again?'  
  
An: yep, yep that's chapter one, I hope you like!! Review!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Can't get you out of my head

Chapter 2: Can't get you out of my head  
  
An: this is supposed to in Italics, but it probably won't *sighs* does anyone know how to get it to show on ff.net??  
  
The room was pitch black, Arnold looked around turning to find someway out, until he felt a tap on his back. He turned around and was met by two blue eyes. He gasped and stepped back and saw that it was her. She smiled and soon he heard music being played.  
  
"You wanna dance?" she asked and titled her head to the side causing some blonde hair to cover her face.  
  
Arnold smiled and soon they were moving across the floor, he dipped her and she laughed, as if on cue the lights turned on. Arnold looked around and found himself in the ballroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(An: Echo, echo, echo LOL sorry got bored continue! ^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arnold?" he heard her call.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arnold?" He looked around desperate to find her  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arnold??"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He must find her!!  
  
  
  
(AN: desperate aren't we?? LOL sorry!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon the room returned to black and Arnold was swallowed. He began to fall still hearing her call.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arnold?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arnold??"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arnold?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ARNOLD!"  
  
"Huh what??" he asked and snapped out of his daydream.  
  
"Are you listenin' man?? Gerald asked somewhat annoyed, "How am I suppose to get your advise on how to plan this New Years party if you're not listening!?!?!" Gerald exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry I as just thinking that's all" Arnold mumbled.  
  
"Don't tell me it's her again" Gerald said and sighed.  
  
"Sorry I just can't get her out of my head" Arnold explained.  
  
"I understand but this is more important! Plus she might be there!" Gerald said.  
  
Arnold smiled, "yeah she might!"  
  
"I asked Phoebe to invite all of her old friends and she might be one of them." Gerald said.  
  
"But why can't I remember her?" Arnold asked.  
  
Gerald simply shrugged.  
  
"Are you gonna help me plan this party or what!!!" Gerald asked.  
  
"Oh yeah right sorry" Arnold said and blushed.  
  
AN: yeah I know this chapter is short and crappy but at least you got something!!!! Well Review and I'll update. C ya!!! ~SA 


	3. Chapter 3: Not a stranger no more

Chapter 3: Not a stranger no more  
  
AN: ok this is chapter might be the last one I'm not sure k? This chapter has a different P.O.V since u guyz r all smart (I hope) you'll figure it out it's not that hard.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold cuz I'm a sad talent less 13 year old, so don't rub it in my face okay!! *sniffles*  
The party unlike the Christmas party was wild. The Music was on full blast, couples making out on couches or running upstairs like giggling teenagers. Yep, Gerald really knew how to throw a party.  
  
She stepped over a couple on the floor as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Helga?" she heard a voice ask (see I told you, you would figure it out :p)  
  
She turned around and was met by a small Asian woman about 21.  
  
"Phoebe?" Helga asked, and took a step forward.  
  
"Helga!" Phoebe cried  
  
"I didn't think you would make it!"  
  
"And miss one of Gerald's parties? Are you crazy?" Helga asked jokingly.  
  
Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Well I have to go check up on something's. I'll see ya later!" Phoebe called and disappeared.  
  
Helga waved at Phoebe retreating back and quickly grabbed a beer.  
  
She sighed as she remembered the Christmas party, when she saw Arnold.  
Her beloved  
Her childhood obsession  
Her dreams  
Her past  
Her present  
Her future  
Her life  
Her love  
But the sad thing is  
He can't even remember me.  
  
She remembered his clueless looks towards her when she said his name, how lost he looked.  
  
'It's been like what, eight years. No surprise he wouldn't remember me' Helga thought as she walked to the balcony.  
  
She leaned against the railing and started aimlessly at the stars.  
  
"Beautiful aren't they?" a voice asked in the corner.  
  
"Yeah" Helga said breathlessly and turned to the corner.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked squinting to get a better look,  
  
"No, not that I know of." The voice replied.  
  
"Oh" she whispered.  
  
The person stepped out of the corner revealing himself.  
  
Helga gasped 'Arnold!' she thought, but quickly masked her surprise.  
  
"Hi" Arnold said as he stood next to her.  
  
"Hey" Helga whispered and sighed dreamily as she caught scent of his cologne.  
  
"You know Phoebe and Gerald?" He asked.  
  
"Um, yeah I went to school with them but moved away during the eighth grade" she said. Helga gasped 'Crimany! He's gonna know that was you at the party!' Helga thought.  
  
'Hey that sounded familiar' Arnold thought.  
  
"Were you at the Christmas party?" Arnold asked.  
  
Helga nodded.  
  
"Me too" Arnold said.  
  
"Well I gotta go see ya later, football head" Helga said.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Arnold called. "Helga? Helga Pataki?" Arnold asked.  
  
Helga nodded.  
  
"Yep that's me" she said and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
AN: Finally! I updated! Sorry if it sucks I'll try to update quicker k? Thanx! 


End file.
